who i am?
by 3birds
Summary: Kecemburuan Honoka, sifat menyebalkan Elyas, dan ketidak ramahan Maki menjadi makanan sehari harinya mulai hari itu. banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu diantara mereka, ketiganya membuat umi bingung hingga akhirnya umi mempertanyakan "siapa yang benar benar berarti baginya?" kisah QUEEN yang dikelilingi oleh Vampire, Hunter dan Manusia Biasa.
1. opening

_**Yah, saya mengerti kalau "This is Complicated" bahkan belum masuk tahap complicated. Tapi karna updatenya yang ngebut (3 hari 5 chapter) membuat saya ingin membuat jeda bentaaar aja, dan ingin bereksperimen dengan genre fantasy romance harem. Awalnya saya ingin memberi judulnya "Me, my lover, my fience dan you. Who are you" ini hanya judul sementara sampai saya menemukan judul yang pas , ini gender bender dan tentu saja AU**_

Opening

Honoka dan umi sudah dua tahun jadian, mereka memulai hubungan mereka dari teman semasa kecil menjadi kekasih. Honoka menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu kepada umi, honoka tak mneyangka kalau umi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Honoka hanya cowok biasa, anak keluarga pembuat manisan tradisional jepang, sedangkan umi, status keluarganya lebih tinggi karna umi anak keluarga terpandang di kota, pewaris Dojo Sonoda. Makanya dia tak berharap banyak umi akan menerimanya. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya tak disambut baik keluarga umi. Karna sejatinya umi sudah memiliki tunangan.

Umi bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan tunangannya, dan umi sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Honoka tau itu tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu honoka, sebesar apapun cintanya pada umi dan umi juga begitu, mengingat umi adalah anak yang patuh pada orang tuanya, tidak akan tertutup kemungkinan kalau cinta mereka akan kandas di tengah jalan.

Dan hari itu tiba, hari dimana Ayase Elyas datang, cowok blonde bermata biru seperti dirinya tapi tubuhnya jauh lebih atletis, dengan bangga merangkul umi pagi itu sebagai tunangannya, memamerkan cincin tunangan mereka pada honoka. Dari wajahnya honoka tau dia cowok hidung belang, dan honoka tau seberapa tak sukanya umi berada di sampingnya.

Selang beberapa hari, sekolah dihebohkan karna ada cowok berambut merah bak berandal jadi murid baru di kelas 1, cowok itu begitu misterius. Banyak rumor ga mengenakkan ditujukan padanya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian umi. Entah takdir apa yang membawa Umi hingga harus sering berhadapan dengan si rambut merah.

Kecemburuan Honoka, sifat menyebalkan Elyas, dan ketidak ramahan Maki menjadi makanan sehari harinya mulai hari itu. banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu diantara mereka, ketiganya membuat umi bingung hingga akhirnya umi mempertanyakan "siapa yang benar benar berarti baginya?"

dan lagi, suatu hal yang lebih besar akan terjadi pada umi saat dia tepat menginjak usia 17 tahun.

…

 _ **Ide awalnya bahkan g pengen masukin honoka, tapi rasanya akan seru jika menambahkan manusia normal diantara orang orang badass. Siapa Elyas sebenarnya, siapa Maki sebenarnya, dan apa yang disembunyikan keluarga sonoda tentang takdir Umi?**_


	2. my lover and my fiancee

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **My lover and my fiancée**_

"ohayou, umi chan" honoka melambaikan tangannya menghampiri gadis berambut biru gelap yang tampak menunggunya di perempatan jalan.

"ohayo honoka" balas sang gadis ringan, matanya masih tertuju pada buku kecil yang dibacanya.

"nunggu nya belum lama kan"

"gimana ya" matanya belum lepas dari buku

"ee… apa aku memperlambatmu. Besok kamu boleh duluan jika aku g datang tepat waktu"

Umi akhirnya menjauhkan buku kecil itu dari pandangannya dan memberikan senyum pertamanya pagi ini pada kekasihnya yang akhir akhir ini berusaha bangun pagi agar bisa kesekolah bareng dengannya. Umi merangkulnya, menggenggam tangannya. Kesekolah seperti ini adalah rutinitas mereka semenjak SMA. Awalnya honoka sangat susah untuk kesekolah sepagi umi. Tapi saat umi sudah masuk SMA jadwal latihannya makin padat sehingga mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, terlebih saat umi akhirnya terpilih jadi ketua OSIS di tahun pertamanya, honoka benar benar frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan waktu bersama Umi. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua, harusnya ini menjadi puncak masa muda paling menyenangkan dalam hidup mereka, tapi honoka tak yakin akan seindah yang dibayangkan mengingat pacarnya saat sulit untuk ditemui. Salah satu cara agar honoka memiliki waktu lebih dengan umi adalah kesekolah bareng, istirahat sekolah, itupun kalau umi ga dipanggil guru atau anggota OSIS.

Bukannya honoka tak merasa heran, sejak orang tua umi tau bahwa dia dan umi menjalin hubungan asmara, orang tuanya terkesan memadatkan jadwal umi agar seminimal mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan honoka. Mereka menyusun jadwal umi sedemikian rupa, bahkan saat umi memiliki waktu senggang diantara jadwal kegiatan sekolahnya, sebuah limusin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang dengan dalih "okaa sama mengingankanmu pulang segera karna ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan". Baik honoka dan umi tak tau bagaimana bisa orang tua umi tau seluk beluk jadwal kegiatan sekolahnya.

Umi dan honoka bukannya tak tau kalau hubungan mereka ditentang orang tuanya. Mereka berdua sangat mengerti, tapi mereka bertekad untuk terus menjalankan hubungan ini karna landasan saling cinta. Tidak sekali dua kali orang tua umi, khususnya okaa sama menyindir hubungan mereka, tapi umi selalu bisa bertahan dan memberikan jawaban yang cukup bijak.

"hari minggu ini okaa sama mengijinkan aku keluar"

"benarkah"

Umi mengangguk.

"yosh.. kita akan kencan,kan? Kamu mau kemana" tampak kegirangan menghiasi seluruh tubuh honoka.

Umi hanya tersenyum "kamu kan cowoknya, kamu yang nentuin"

"Taman bermain?"

Lagi, umi mengangguk. Tentu saja umi bahagia dengan rencana ini. Terakhir mereka kencan selain kesekolah adalah sebulan yang lalu. Umi selalu kagum pada honoka, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, apa yang dia rasakan saat memperjuangkan cintanya? Hal ini membuat umi sangat yakin bahwa honoka benar benar mencintainya. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya sudah mulai sejak kecil, saat mereka masih sekolah dasar, mereka menjadi teman dekat saat itu. saat tumbuh ABG perasaan mereka berkembang menjadi cinta, dan lulus SMP honoka menyatakan cintanya pada umi yang di jawab "iya" tanpa ragu.

Awal kencan semuanya benar benar indah, cinta mereka yang baru mekar begitu indah menghiasi masa muda. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saja. Orang tua umi mulai menyindir hubungan mereka tidak hanya di hadapan umi, bahkan saat honoka berkunjung. Umi merasa sangat bersalah saat itu terjadi dan mereka mulai mengalami hari hari sulit.

Tapi mereka berdua masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini walau mereka juga tak tau akan sampai kapan mereka mampu berjuang. Tentu saja semuanya tak semulus yang diharapkan, ada kalanya mereka cekcok dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi, tapi sukurlah semua cekcok itu belum mampu mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Karna sehari saja mereka marahan, hari berikutnya mereka akan saling memaafkan satu sama lain karna tak kuat untuk terus menjarak.

...

Hari minggu yang dijanjikan tiba. Lagi, umi yang harus menunggu honoka di depan stasiun. Walau telat, umi slalu bisa memaafkan kekasihnya itu. hari ini berjalan mulus, sangat menyenangkan dan sudah lama mereka tak merasakan kencan seperti ini, sepanjang hari senyum dan tawa tak lepas dari wajah mereka, tangan mereka pun tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Lovely dovey couple.

Kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan sampai sore datang. Tepat saat mereka keluar dari gerbang taman, limusin hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Muka umi berubah cemas dan takut. Dia memang tak pernah bilang kalau akan pergi dengan honoka hari ini, umi hanya meminta ijin kerumah kotori untuk belajar kelompok.

Sesosok gadis paruh baya yang terlihat masih muda mengenakan kimono keluar dari limusin dengan anggunnya. Honoka hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mematung.

"umi, kamu bahkan berani berbohong untuk lelaki ini?"

"okaa sama"

"diam, masuk ke mobil sekarang"

Umi tak bisa berbuat apa apa kecuali patuh, dia memberikan tatapan bersalah campur sedih pada honoka sebelum masuk ke limusin di depannya. Pintu mobil tertutup untuk umi tapi sang ibunda masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Dia menatap honoka tajam bagaikan honoka hanya seonggok sampah dimatanya. "mungkin sudah saatnya kamu mengakhiri ini kosaka san, tunangan umi akan segera datang dari rusia, kamu tidak akan sebanding"

Honoka masih mematung saat limusin itu beranjak. "tunangan" lirihnya.

…

"malam ini keluarga Ayase akan datang berkunjung. Kita akan melangsungkan pertunangan besoknya"

"tapi okaa sama"

"tidak umi, tidak ada bantahan kali ini karna aku sudah membiarkan mu setahun ini melakukan apa yang kamu suka. Sekarang ikuti perintahku dan jadilah anak yang patuh"

Umi hanya terdiam. Di dalam keluarganya, peran okaa sama adalah yang tertinggi, nama sonoda bahkan bukan dari keluarga ayahnya, melainkan dari keluarga ibunya. Sonoda adalah keluarga terpandang di kota ini, pengaruh mereka sangat kuat di politik dan social. Terkenal sebagai keluarga tradisional jepang membuat umi sebagai putri dan pewaris tunggal menerima pengajaran tentang tarian tradisional dan tata krama jepang, dari keluarga ayahnya dia mendapatkan pengajaran ilmu bela diri, panahan, dan ilmu pedang. Itulah selama ini yang membuat umi sibuk. Menyeimbangkan kegiatan di rumah dan sekolahnya merupakan poin plus bagi umi, belum lagi dengan jadwal padat itu dia masih bisa menyempatkan untuk bertemu dengan honoka.

"kamu tidak bisa memilih takdir yang sudah kami rencanakan untukmu umi"

Kali ini umi hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa dia tidak terlahir dari keluarga normal saja, dimana tidak ada beban berat yang harus dipikulnya. Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya. "maafkan aku honoka" batinnya.

…

Malam ini umi berkenalan dengan tunangannya. Umi pikir tunangannya akan memiliki pautan umur yang jauh darinya, sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun. Nyatanya, Ayase Elyas hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya. Bahkan dalam beberapa hari kedepan dia akan menghadiri sekolah yang sama dengan nya.

"Ayase Elyas" cowok blonde dengan senyuman menggoda mengulurkan tangannya pada calon istri masa depannya.

Umi menunduk, tidak membalas jabatan tangannya karna menurut umi lebih lumrah bagi orang jepang menunduk saat perkenalan diri "Sonoda Umi" jawabnya ringkas.

"kuno sekali, membosankan" sindirnya, dengan senyumnya yang meremehkan.

Ingin sekali umi menamparnya tapi dia tahan karna akan sangat memalukan bagi seorang Sonoda untu berbuat dengan luapan emosi.

Elyas berlalu menemui tamu yang lain. Saat acara berakhir mereka bertemu lagi di halaman.

"aku tau kamu tidak menyukai pertunangan ini. Aku juga sama" tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu, Elyas langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"…" umi hanya melihat Elyas sekilas di dalam diamnya.

"tapi bisakah kamu ga jadi cewek se cuek itu? aku benci diacuhkan"

Oh, ternyata pangeran ini gila perhatian, dimana jika tidak diperhatikan bisa bisa dia mati kesepian, pikir umi. "aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Bisakah kita ambil jalan masing masing sebelum akhirnya kita benar benar dinikahkan?"

"ah, itu ide yang bagus" Elyas menjentikkan jarinya. Sebelum beranjak pergi membisikkan sesuatu "kamu tak terlalu buruk untuk jadi istri masa depanku" godanya.

Seketika umi terkaget sambil memegangi telinganya "apa yang kamu lakukan"

Elyas pun berlalu meninggalkan umi.

Keesokan harinya, pertunangan benar benar dilaksanakan dan berjalan sangat lancar. Walau hanya di hadiri keluarga yang bersangkutan, tapi beberapa reporter hadir untuk meliput.

"dia bilang tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, tapi kenapa wajahnya malah tampak yang paling senang diantara semua orang diruangan ini" batin umi setelah acara pertunagangan mereka selesai dilaksanakan.

Umi tak terlalu mengerti, ada banyak keluarga terpandang di jepang, kenapa harus dengan keluarga Ayase yang umi pikir hanyalah keluarga biasa, sama saja dengan kousaka. Tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menyatu dengan kousaka?

"takdirmu adalah bersamanya" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan okaa sama pada nya saat ditanya kenapa harus Ayase.

Mungkin umi tidak akan menyadarinya sekarang, siapa Elyas dan apa misteri yang ada di balik keluarga Ayase. Tapi cepat atau lambat umi akan mengetahuinya dan dipaksa ikut berperan dalam memperjuangkan statusnya sebagai manusia biasa.

Pagi menjelang, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya umi akan diantar kesekolah, ini adalah perintah mutlak okaa sama yang tak dapat diganggu gugat. Saat akan memasuki mobil umi melihat ada orang lain yang duduk dikursi penumpang. "yo" cowok blonde itu mengangkat tangannya sekening untuk menyapaku.

"bisakah aku menggunakan mobil yang lain?" umi segera menutup pintu mobilnya setelah melihat elyas nyengir di dalam mobilnya.

"hanya ini mobil yang tersedia pagi ini, umi sama" jawab supirnya.

"hah" umi terpaksa masuk ke mobilnya, berharap bisa mengacuhkan cowok yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya.

Elyas adalah cowok yang ga bisa diam. Dia selalu bicara ini itu tak penting. Dia akan terus bicara baik itu kepada supir kami ataupun kepada umi. Walaupun tak di respon dia tetap tak berhenti. Akhirnya penderitaan di dalam mobil ini selesai, penderitaan macam apa lagi yang akan di bawa elyas kepada umi setelah ini.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, umi berjalan duluan meninggalkan elyas. Elyas mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada cowok berambut coklat. Umi terlihat akan menghampiri cowok itu dan sang cowok sudah bersiap siap menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"jadi dia?" bisiknya sambil mempercepat langkahnya menyusul umi. Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum umi bisa menyapa honoka, elyas merangkulnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang umi untuk kemudian berdiri berdampingan bak pasangan. "hallo kosaka san, aku ayase elyas, tunangan gadis ini" sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Elyas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan honoka, dia sengaja menampakkan jari jari nya pada honoka dimana di jari itu terdapat cincin tertungan mereka.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" umi mencoba lepas dari elyas, tapi elyas berhasil membuat umi tetap lengket dengannya. "lepasin" umi akhirnya menginjak kakinya, dan berhasil lepas dari elyas. Secepatnya umi meraih tangan honoka dan pergi dari hadapan elyas.

Umi berhenti di taman belakang sekolah dimana tak ada satupun murid disana. "aku belum mau ini berakhir" umi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan tangannya di belakng tubuhnya.

Honoka mengangguk, memberikan senyum pedihnya. Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, umi reflex mengusapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Honoka bisa melihat cincin yang sama yang dipakai elyas melingkar di jari manis umi. Honoka menggenggam tangan umi dengan perasaan sakit "apa aku masih punya harapan?"

Umi mengangguk sambil menahan tangis. Honoka mendekatkan perlahan memperpendek jarak antara dia dan umi. Hanya satu centimeter lagi maka bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"ah, lovely dovey couple ne" ganggu elyas, seketika merusak mood.

Umi menghampiri Elyas dengan tampang kesal "bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk jalan di jalan masing masing"

"aku masih baru disini, dan kamu ninggalin aku disana" bela elyas.

Umi lalu menarik elyas keruang guru. Honoka mengikuti dari belakang. "mulai sekarang urus saja urusanmu dan aku akan urus urusanku" claim umi.

Elyas hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi umi.

Umi lalu menghampiri honoka untuk kemudian ke kelas.

Bersambung…

 _ **Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, free for review…**_


	3. who are you

Chapter 2

Who Are You

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Elyas menghadiri sekolah yang sama dengan Umi. Dan dalam beberapa hari itu juga dia sukses menjadi buah bibir siswa siswi di sekolah, bahkan ada yang dari luar sekolah datang kesini hanya untuk melihat Elyas. Elyas memang popular dikalangan cewek cewek SMA dengan mata biru rambut blonde khas bule, tubuh tinggi belum lagi begitu atletis, senyumnya yang dibilang sexy ada juga yang bilang "hot", membuat cewek klepek klepek kalau dipandangnya. Secara fisik, Elyas itu perfect. Dengan pesona yang sedemikian rupa ada satu sifatnya yang sangat membuat Umi gerah, dia seorang playboy. Merayu sana sini, pulang sekolah di kelilingi banyak cewek. Setiap saat hanya akan ada cewek di sekelilingnya. Kadang umi bersyukur karna dia bisa sibuk dengan dunianya dan meninggalkan umi bisa tenang dengan honoka. Tapi ada kalanya dia sempat memikirkan "beginikah sifat calon suamiku?" lalu umi akan menghilangkan pikiran itu dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka tak kan pernah menikah di kemudian hari.

Umi melamun saat hendak ke ruang guru membuatnya menabrak seorang cowok yang tengah mendengarkan music lewat MP3 playernya. Tak ada yang jatuh, hanya saja mereka saling pandang tanpa ada satu patah pun yang keluar. Sang cowok berambut merah yang berpenampilan layaknya berandalan sekolah itu memandang lekat umi dan membuatnya bingung. Belum sempat umi bertanya kenapa, sang cowok langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

"aneh" gumamnya "anak kelas satu sekarang ga ada sopan santunnya" umi pun segera menuju ruang guru yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

"sensei memanggil saya?"

"ah, sonoda. iya. Saya punya permintaan"

"hm" umi membalas dengan anggukan

Sang sensei mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, seperti blanko registrasi, dan satu foto cowok berambut merah "kamu mengenalnya?"

"tidak, sensei" yang umi tau, cowok yang ada di foto itu adalah cowok yang menabraknya tadi.

"namanya Nishikino Maki, baru pindah dua hari yang lalu"

"…"

"tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, siswa bahkan guru. Jadi kami tidak bisa menjelaskan peraturan sekolah padanya, tak ada yang memperkenalkan seluk beluk sekolah ini padanya. Jadi …"

"biar ku tebak sensei. Sensei pasti menyuruhku menjadi guide nya kan?"

"tepat sekali" sang sensei menjentikkan jarinya sambil menyender ke meja guru.

"maaf, sensei, saya menolak" umi hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi sensei nya memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"tunggu dulu sonoda"

"kenapa harus saya?" protes umi dan membalikkan badannya untuk kembali menghadapi senseinya.

Sensei melepaskan pegangannya "karna saya yakin kamu bisa"

"itu bukan alasan, sensei"

"ayolah, kepala sekolah juga setuju, dan menyarankan kamu yang ambil alih soal kedisiplinan dia. Dia akan merusak citra sekolah ini jika terus berpenampilan urakan seperti itu. apalagi rambutnya yang di cat merah itu" jelasnya.

"tapi sensei.."

"bukankah osis juga bertanggung jawab atas kedisiplinan siswa?" kali ini sensei melipat tangannya e dadanya.

"sensei, anda memanfaatkan status saya"

"ayolah, aku yakin hanya kamu yang bisa"

"hah, I try" umi mengambil kertas yang dikeluarkan senseinya tadi dan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kelas.

"kok cemberut?" sapa honoka "kamu pegang apa?" honoka menarik kertas yang dipegang Umi "Nishikino Maki" honoka mngeja nama yang ada disana "ah, inikan si brandalan dari kelas 1" tungkasnya kemudian.

"apa dia seterkenal itu, ini baru hari ke tiga di sekolah"

"umi, kamu ketua OSIS tapi ga kenal dengan masyarakat baru di sekolah ini" honoka menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"apaan sih" ketus umi.

"jangan marah gitu dong, jelek tau" honoka tertawa melihat kekesalan umi padanya. "udah ah, ngambeknya" bujuk sang pacar dan merangkulnya kemudian.

Perlahan air muka umi kembali tersenyum.

"cie… dimana mana mesra terus nih" ledek kotori yang sedari tadi memperhatian mereka.

Umi malu, honoka hanya bisa nyengir.

"Jadi ada apa dengan si Nishikino ini" honoka mengembalikan pembicaraan yang sempat tertinggalkan tadi.

"sensei nyuruh aku nasehatin dia biar taat aturan"

"wow, terdengar seperti tugas yang berat"

"hah"

"silahkan duduk di tempat masing masing, pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan buat kalian honoka dan Umi, berhenti pacaran di dalam kelas" kelas dipenuhi dengan bunyi "cieee" selagi guru nyengir ke kami.

"sensei" umi tak terima kenapa dirinya harus dipermalukan di depan teman teman sekelasnya. seluruh kelas tau kalau honoka dan umi adalah sepasang love birds. Saat Elyas datang, umi menjadi pembicaraan karna dia bertunangan selagi masih pacaran. Beberapa ada yang bertanya tentang kondisi itu dan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman olehnya. Jika mereka bertanya pada Elyas, jawabannya akan seperti "kami hanya bertunangan dan masih lama akan menikah, jadi kenapa harus terburu buru untuk menyudahi kesenangan masa muda dengan mengikat hubungan dengan satu gadis saja kalau aku masih punya waktu untuk main main dengan gadis lain" yang di respon positif oleh gadis gadis disekelilingnya. Jadi terciptalah image "Elyas bukan milik Sonoda Umi, tapi seluruh wanita selagi mereka belum resmi menikah". Slogan yang bodoh, rutuk umi.

…

Hari ini tugas OSIS menumpuk hingga akhirnya umi harus pulang malam. Biasanya honoka akan menemaninya jika umi akan pulang telat, tapi hari ini orang tuanya ada keperluan ke luar kota hingga honoka diminta untuk menjaga toko keluarga. Elyas? Jangan Tanya, sejak masuk sekolah ini dia tak pernah lepas dari gadis gadis penggemarnya, bahkan sedikitpun dia tak memandang umi di sekolah setelah hari pertama nya disini. Dan untuk masalah si rambut merah, mungkin baru bisa di temuinya besok.

"ah, udah selarut ini" keluhnya sambil mengunci ruang OSIS. Saat dia melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pm. "semoga okaa san tidak memarahiku. Lagian tadi udah bilang bakal pulang telat" batinnya.

Saat dia berjalan di koridor gedung sekolah, Umi melihat seoarng laki laki mengenakan seragam SMA mereka. Rambutnya yang merah membuat umi lebih mudah untuk mengenalinya, seperti tadi siang, maki masih menggunakan headset putihnya "hah, kayaknya ga perlu nunggu sampai besok untuk menemuinya" bisiknya.

"Nishikino san, apa yang kamu lakukan di sekolah hingga baru pulang selarut ini?" Tanya umi setelah menyusulnya.

Maki melirik umi sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali "…"

Merasa diacuhkan umi menghadangnya sambil melepas headset yang dipakainya dan mereka pun berhadapan

"apa mau mu?" bentaknya

"aku akan mengajarkanmu sopan santun" tekad umi.

"hah, emang nya kamu siapa ku?" maki mencoba merenggut headsetnya yang dipegang umi.

"dengar…" tunjuk umi padanya, tapi belum selesai bicara terdengar bunyi yang amat keras..

BANG….

Umi kaget dan terpatung, tapi tak begitu dengan maki. Sesaat kemudian maki bergumam "oh, sial, ini malam bulan purnama"

Umi pun bingung dengan gumaman pelan maki yang masih bisa didengarnya. "apa maksudnya dengan malam bulan purnama"

Tanpa isyarat maki langsung menarik pergelangan tangan umi dan lari dari pintu keluar gedung sekolah "ikut aku"

"apa yang kamu lakukan" berontak umi.

"sudah ikut aja"

Umi yang bingung terus terusan berusaha lepas dari maki, tapi genggaman tangan maki begitu erat. Mereka sampai di lab fisika.

"dengar, keributan apapun yang terjadi, kamu jangan keluar dan tetap disini, sebisa mungkin sembunyi" perintah maki padanya.

"aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu"

"dengarkan aja dan jangan membantah" bentak maki. Setelah mengatakan itu makipun keluar dari lab fisika.

Ada suara lain diluar, tapi itu bukan suara maki "disini anda rupanya, ouji sama" umi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di luar, bahkan dia mengintip di balik pintu karna penasaran.

"ah, hisashiburi. Mana temanmu yang lain. Mati kah?" balas maki santai

"hari ini cukup saya saja, lagian ouji sama juga tidak bersama baby sitter nya. Apakah tidak ada penggantinya kali ini?"

"ah, sangat disayangkan makoto harus mati karna kalian, padahal dia pengawal yang baik dan aku menyukainya dari sekian pengawal yang kudapatkan. Untuk itu aku pastikan akan membalskan dendamnya malam ini"

"percaya diri sekali anda"

Woosss… maki melemparkan api yang berasal dari tinjunya.

"wow, easy ouji"

Terdengar bunyi gaduh diluar sana, umi kaget saat melihat pertarungan antar api dan es dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "siapa mereka? Apa apaan dengan api dan es, apa mereka esper" otak umi berusaha mencerna apa yang dllihatnya sekarang, matanya tak lepas dari pertarungan yang sepertinya di dominasi maki.

Saat lawannya babak belur oleh pukulannya, maki bahkan tak tergores sedikit pun. Luka yang ada di tangan dan wajahnya bukanlah lukanya sendiri melainkan milik lawannya.

Satu pukulan dan maki akan mengirim lawannya ke alam mimpi tiada akhir. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya "stop ouji sama"

Maki berpaling ke sumber suara, matanya membesar saat dilihatnya seorang berpakaian serba hitam menodongkan pisau keleher umi yang didekapnya dari belakang.

"oh sh*t" kutuknya.

Di waktu maki berkutat dengan lawannya, di lab fisika ternyata umi harus berusaha melarikan diri dari pria tegap berpakaian serba hitam yang sekarang ini menodongkan pisau padanya.

"kamu sangat bodoh untuk membawa pacar mu bersamamu malam ini, ouji" ucap si pria berpisau.

"dia bukan pacarku" umi berusaha berontak dalam posisinya. Rengkuhan pria ini begitu kuat hingga ilmu bela diri umi tak satupun dapat menyelamatkannya.

"hoho, dia tidak mengakuimu ouji"

Maki hanya menatap sang pria dengan tatapan tajamnya. "lepaskan dia, dia taka da sangkut pautnya dengan urusan kita"

BAM, satu pukulan dari pria yang dihajar maki tadi telak mengenai wajahnya. Maki terhuyung hingga jatuh. Rasa pusing dan perih di wajahnya membuat matanya berkunang kunang, maki menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat jelas lawannya. Saat dia masuk mode bertarung lagi si pria berpisau berseru "jangan bergerak atau ku bunuh gadis ini"

Si lawan yang babak belur tadi tertawa histeris karna mulai detik itu keadaan akan berbalik.

BAM, satu pukulan lagi mengenai bagian wajahnya yang lain dan kembali sukses mengantarkan maki ke lantai.

Umi hanya bisa menggeleng kan kepalanya sambil menangis dan bergumam "tidak…hentikan" andai saja dia g tertangkap tadi mungkin keadaannya tidak akan begini. Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"ouji, pacar mu ini punya bau yang enak sekali, bolehkah ku cicipi?" si pria berpisau menjilati leher umi membuat umi meronta ingin lepas dari rengkuhannya.

"b*ngsat, jangan coba coba menyakitinya" teriak maki.

Pukulan demi pukulan diterimanya sampai akhirnya maki kesulitan untuk bangkit.

"bawa dia ke mobil" perintah pria berpisau "kau juga ikut denganku, manis" bisiknya pada umi.

"siapa kalian?"

"saya adalah predator yang akan menyantapmu malam ini" kekehnya.

Saat posisi umi dan pria berpisau berdekatan dengan pria yang menggendong maki. Secepat mungin umi meraih pisau yang ditodongkan ke lehernya, si pria berpisau terkesiap saat pisau yang digenggamnya bersama umi menusuk perutnya. Pisau terlepas dari tangannya dan umi menebas lehernya. Si pria jatuh memegangi lehernya yang tersayat pisau.

"bos.." saat pria yang menggendong maki menoleh kebelakang, dia kaget bosnya udah sekarat di lantai. Secepat kilat umi menebas paha dan lehernya. Pria kedua juga sekarat dilantai dan ikut menjatuhkan maki.

"nishikino san, nishikino san" umi mengguncang guncang tubuh maki berharap si rambut merah ini terbangun. Maki begitu babak belur, wajahnya penuh memar, darah keluar dari dahi dan tepi bibirnya.

"hey, aku tak sanggup menggendongmu keluar, bangunlah" umi tetap berusaha membangunkan maki dalam kepanikannya.

"aku coba telpon honoka" umi mengeluarkan hp nya, saat umi meletakkan hpnya di telinga, tangan maki meraihnya dan menutup telponnya.

"jangan telpon siapa siapa. Apa alasanmu nanti kalau mereka bertanya tentangku? Belum lagi kekacauan dikoridor ini" maki berusaha bersandar di dinding dan sedikit terbatuk. Kondisinya lemah sekali.

"itu bisa dipikirkan setelah kamu dirumah sakit" umi mencoba menjangkau kembali hp nya.

"itu tidak membantuku"

"lalu apa yang bisa membantumu?"

Maki masih tersengal sengal, seperti setengah sadar, kepalanya begitu pusing. "give me your blood" bisiknya.

"apa?"

Mata yang tadinya ungu berubah merah.

"maki, ada apa dengan matamu?"

Maki mencengkram lengan atas umi erat sampai umi tak dapat bergerak. Ini bukan kekuatan orang yang babak belur. Apa yang merasuki maki. Perlahan umi melihat dua taring di gigi maki. Wajah maki perlahan mendekat ke lehernya.

"maki, who are you"

Umi tak bisa melawan atau lebih tepatnya tak mau melawan. Ada perasaan dihatinya kalau semua kan baik baik saja membiarkan maki melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Saat umi merasakan maki menjilati lehernya sebuah bunyi tembakan menggema.

DOR…

Maki jatuh kesamping meraung menahan rasa sakit sambil memegang lengan atasnya yang mengalirkan banyak darah.

"aah, sepertinya monster yang ada padamu kembali bangkit, ouji" umi begitu familiar dengan suara yang menggema di koridor saat itu. saat umi menoleh, berdiri dengan gagah Elyas dengan setelan cowboy lengkap dengan topinya sedang menodongkan pistol berwarna silver pada maki. "apakah satu peluru bisa menidurkan monster mu, ouji"

Tak ada suara selain erangan yang keluar dari mulut maki. Dia berusaha melihat siapa yang menyerangnya "kau".

Elyas hanya tersenyum dan makin mendekati umi dan maki. "Mobilku ada diluar, saatnya pergi dari sini" perintah elyas sambil mengusap ngusap rambut merah maki yang makin lama kesadarannya makin hilang.

"apa yang kamu lakukan padanya, kamu mau membunuhnya?" umi memukul mukul lengan elyas. "dan lagi, siapa kamu sebenarnya, elyas, dan apa hubunganmu dengan nishikino. Dan… dan…" saking kaget dan paniknya umi tak tau mau bilang apa lagi. "siapa kalian semua?"

"okaa sama mu kan menjelaskan padamu nanti" Elyas berdiri sambil mengngendong maki di bahunya "dan tenang saja, dia ga akan mati" kali ini giliran umi yang diusap kepalanya oleh elyas dan mengambil langkah duluan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Bersambung…

Segini dulu, ini juga udah panjang. Maaf penggambaran situasi saat kelahinya g bagus, karna kelemahan author memang disana.


End file.
